KnyteTrypper's C3/DS Nexus
Address: **http://www.knytetrypper.com/creatures.main.html (down) (archived) *'Webmaster': KnyteTrypper *'Contributors': Grendel Man, Lone--Wanderer *'Ran from/to': 20 March 2006 - 25 November 2006 Norn Breeds and Adoptions *KnyteTrypper's Hunter Norns: Norns specially bred to hunt and kill grendels *Grendel Man's Battle Norns: Violent red norns with a tendency to feel crowded, which makes them even more aggressive. *The Set Norns: An ancient, particularly aggressive Norn breed created by Nightrunner. It was considered lost, and appeared in the Museum of Lost Breeds. Now, a single remaining Set Norn has been located, and the breed has been reconstructed. *Vanya's Holland Norns: A Bondi Norn-based breed with Zebra Norn appearance genes whose colors change with its lifestages. *Grendel Man's Ocean Bondis: An aggressive, aquatic Bondi Norn sub-breed *Geohevy's Kopaka Norns: A violent, cold-loving variant of the Dream Norns *Kraler Draconians: Version 1.2 of Grendel Man's Draconian Norn variant. *Narol's Darkstag Norns: A happy, peaceful norn breed which gets along well with other creatues, and likes to live together in large social groups. *KnyteTrypper's Shadow Hunter Norns: Darkly colorful norns which turn invisible when frightened. A genetic cross between Hunter Norns and Marcus K.'s Phantom Norns. *Light Magma Norns: This genetic breed by KaelisRa is a blue magma variant which requires light just as regular Magma Norns require heat. *Grendel Man's Flame Norns. Bright red norns which need heat to live. *Pezhippo's Kawari Norns: Kawari means "change" and reflects the fact that Pezhippo has created a new organ called the Variation Gland, which increases the chance of genetic mutation in Kawari offspring. *Grenorns: Bianci Grendels crossed with the Hunter Norn/Phantom Norn crosses. *Neogecko's Straussen Norns: A very interesting species. Based on the Hardman Norn genome, this norn breed has extra-sturdy legs and atrophied arms. To make up for this, they use Gaia agents to make them telekinetic, so they can summon food and items much like Gaia does. *Lone--Wanderer's Ashura Norns: Hearty, long-lived norns with unique genetic traits, bred especialy for use with Docking Station. *Serial Killer Norns: The infamous Quilla and Fiona together in one download. Presented with special cooperation of 254redjack and Blue_Eyed_Alley_Cats. *KnyteTrypper's Onyx Chichi Norns: Hunter Norn genetics with Chichi Norn appearance genes. *Grendel Man's Waterbender Norns: An aquatic norn breed whose unique appearance is based on the Fimbul Norns. *Dippy and Yajoy: sometimes referred to as Grape Norns, a deep purple-colored Norn breed based on one of the standard breeds. Grendel Breeds and Adoptions *Vampire Grendels: A Grendel Man genetic creation which derives nutrition from hitting its fellow creatures. *Grendel Man's Orochi Grendels: A genetic grendel breed inspired by the Konnichiwa Norns. *Rainbow Fish Grendels: A colorful and expressive, completely aquatic grendel breed created by Grendel Man. *Water Predators: An amphibious grendel species by Grendel Man which is particularly violent toward norns and ettins. *Grendel Man's Killer Grendels: Nearly unstoppable, relentlessly vicious, this breed is Grendel Man's genetic reply to the Hunter Norns. *KnyteTrypper's Natatory Grendels: Amphibious grendels created specially for the CCSF2006 release of Aquatilis Caverna v.2 *Torrent Silverpelt's Blood Grendels: Fierce fighting machines with a taste for critters. Advanced genetics by Anduin. *Two amphibious Toxic Grendel breeds by Grendel Man, the Garbage Banshee Grendels and the Sewage Banshee Grendels: The Garbage Banshees can tolerate poisonous, radioactive enviromnents such as the Garbage Dump. The Sewage Banshees not only tolerate a toxic environment, they require it. *Trix's Bianci Grendels: Amphibious Logic Grendels which cannot be slapped to death. *Grettins: Grendel/ettin crosses with a grendel genome *Thunderchief's Gremlin Grendels *Minisauron's Grendels of Minimordor: A very unique new grendel breed. Males and females have vastly differing genetics to produce a really interesting breed with singular instincts and behaviors. Ettin Breeds and Adoptions *GrendelMunchie's Aleshanee Ettins: Starter pair + genome available for download. *KnyteTrypper's Angry, Angry Ettins: Red ettins with bad tempers and bad hair. *Lone--Wanderer's Asura Ettins: An ettin breed in the style of her Ashura Norns. *Derk5482's Berry Ettins, Mutant Ettins, and Revenge Ettins *KnyteTrypper's Namoran Ettins: Aquatic ettins created specially for the CCSF2006 release of Aquatilis Caverna v.2. *Susano Ettins: A grendel hunting ettin species created by Grendel Man. *Colorful Ettins raised in a totally ettin-inhabited world. Agents *Hosted agents created by Balor, Helen, Mark Ashton and Derk 5482 Ingame CAOS and Key Codes *Ingame codes to allow a player to perdorm may tasks and manipulate many game parameters. Examples include feeding or medicating creatures, shortening or extending lifespans, aging creatures quickly to breeding age, determining the gender of the creature to be born from an egg, etc. Website Links *One of the most extensive lists available of active websites with C3/DS content. KnyteTrypper's C3/DS Nexus